


电光幻影22

by semiquaver



Category: RPS衍生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semiquaver/pseuds/semiquaver





	电光幻影22

22

井然苍白的脸上一下浮起一抹淡淡的红色，刚刚勉强维持的一丝镇定也瞬间消融，此时此刻不知所措得仿若一个孩童。  
韩沉伸手勾了勾对方的手指，依旧是用气音缓慢地说道：“宝贝，你先回去休息一下，好吗？”  
井然半俯着身体看着他，摇了摇头，“我陪着你。”  
韩沉刚刚醒来，脸色还苍白得不成样子，平日里红润的嘴唇毫无血色，甚至干燥得翻起了死皮。他的呼吸平稳但微弱，连说话的声音都是虚的，只是几个字就仿佛相当吃力。  
“你乖乖的。”韩沉轻轻地说，眼睛眯起来，满是温柔的笑意。他身上还连接着各种各样的仪器，动一动还显得吃力，只能用手指勾了勾井然的手心。  
微微麻痒的感觉从手心传递过来，井然的脸颊又比刚刚红了一层。  
“沉沉！”女人的声音又在空间里爆开来，随即被韩父低沉地喝止住了。  
井然明白韩沉是什么意思。他虽然大半生的情感都与韩沉纠葛不清，但毕竟对于韩沉的家庭来说他始终是个外人。许多矛盾他虽然愿意与韩沉一同面对，但或许他不在时，一切的问题才更好解决。  
可韩沉的身体状况他着实放不下心来，只能站在床边，有些犹豫地盯着对方的眼睛。即使是现在，韩沉躺在床上，虚弱得连说话也显得那么吃力，那一双眼睛依旧明亮而令人沉沦。温柔的目光包裹着他，像是在他的身边构筑起一道无坚不摧的壁垒。  
不必言语，韩沉似乎就能读懂他的内心所想，他朝着井然缓缓地摇了摇头，又微笑了一下。  
井然反握住他的手指，轻轻地捏了一下，“那我先回去睡一觉，晚上我找你吃完饭，好不好？”  
回应他的是一个轻柔却坚定的点头，韩沉舔了舔嘴唇，对他做了个“走吧”的口型。  
韩夫人再怎么厌恶自己，却自然不会对自己儿子怎么样。井然明白他其实不必有什么担忧，可他依然近乎痴恋地盯着韩沉的脸。他小步向后退了一点，然后轻轻地将韩沉的手放下来，温柔地塞进被子里拍了拍。  
“你等我。”  
“嗯。”韩沉朝他眨了眨眼睛。  
几乎是医生和井然刚刚踏出病房，韩妈妈就一下又扑到了韩沉的身边。中年女人狠狠地甩开自己丈夫的手，抱怨道：“你拉着我干什么？！”  
韩沉缓缓地叹了口气，闭上了眼睛，拒绝交谈的态度异常明显。  
“你说的那些话，他都听到了。”韩父叹了口气，望着床上的儿子说道。  
“但我又没有说错。我是为了我儿子好。”韩妈妈伸出手去，轻柔地碰了碰韩沉的额头，“沉沉，有没有哪里不舒服啊？”  
躺在床上的人睁开眼睛，望了她一眼，极度疲累地摇了摇头。  
“妈妈在这照顾你，你会很快好起来的。”韩妈妈望着病榻上的儿子，泪水又一次涌了出来，，砸在自己的手背上，“你怎么这么不小心，怎么这么傻。”  
“如果我太小心……”韩沉沙哑而又虚弱的声音响起来，“今天我还被蒙在鼓里。”  
“我也是为你好，你怎么就不明白？儿子，你想想，这些年你为他做了那么多，他给你什么了啊。”韩妈妈又忍不住抹起了眼泪，“浑身是伤。你做什么不好，偏偏干警察。你，你，别再这样了……你是我儿子我哪有不心疼的。”  
“我希望您别再插手我和他的事情。”韩沉的声音很轻却无比坚定，他的眉头紧紧地皱着，目光锐利地望着女人的双眸。  
“沉沉，你好好休息，我们不谈这个，先不谈好吗？你养好身体。”  
韩沉望着母亲，好一会儿才继续开口，“不用谈。”  
“好，好，不用谈。你是不是说不出话来，别说了。我去给你倒杯水。”  
女人站起身来，擦了擦眼泪，去墙角的桌边倒了一杯温水。而年轻男人的声音响起来，在安静的病房里显得格外清晰。  
“他就是我的命。”

由于常年的训练，韩沉的身体素质本来就比一般人要好上许多。又或许是由于井然悉心的陪伴和照顾，韩警官的恢复状态良好，那插在身上的各种仪器和导管一个个被拿下来，精神也一天好过一天。  
黑盾组的人每天几乎都会有人过来探病，韩家父母倒是没再出现过，只是每日差了家里的阿姨给韩沉送来各种各样的营养餐和补气的汤。韩家的阿姨做了许多年，几乎是看着韩沉长大的，最初来时见到小少爷这副模样，也哭得红了眼眶。  
但到了夜里还是井然过来陪床，韩沉几次说他精神不好不必劳累，雇来的护工完全可以照料妥当。可是在某些事情上，井然依然坚持亲力亲为，比如每日不可少的擦洗身体和按摩。  
“过几天我就可以自己洗澡了。”韩沉半靠在床头看着井然为他忙活上下，“你也不用这么累了。”  
“我不累。”井然对他笑笑，“我白天都在睡觉呢。”  
“你瘦了。”韩沉望着他，“怎么瘦得这么厉害。”  
井然缓缓摇了摇头，“我没有。你才瘦得厉害。”  
他轻轻地撩起韩沉的病号服，用毛巾轻柔得向下擦。韩沉的肌肉匀称，薄薄的一层腹肌，人鱼线隐没到宽大的病号服底下。井然垂着眼，靠得很近，仔仔细细的模样像是在擦拭什么艺术品。然后他示意了一下，让对方配合他扯下外裤，伸手去拉韩沉包裹好的内裤。  
每次进行到这一步的时候他总是害羞，井然抿了抿嘴唇继续，他的手法轻柔，可手里的男性器官还是不可避免地随着他的动作变硬起来。  
韩沉不言不语，但井然还是能感受到对方愈发灼热而急促的呼吸。他抬起眼，有些责备地望着靠在床头的人。  
“宝贝，我又不是那方面的损伤，你总不能不允许我有欲望吧？”靠在床头的人笑了笑，样子有些无奈，好一会儿才补充了一句，“何况还是对你。”  
井然的耳朵已经一片通红，他飞速地眨了眨眼睛，手上都在微微颤抖。  
“你不能，不能剧烈运动。”井然小声说。  
这回轮到韩沉哑然失笑：“我又没要做什么，别紧张。”  
井然没有回答他，单人病房里静悄悄的，只剩下时钟单调的滴答声。长发的美人垂着头，又抬头望了望墙壁上的挂钟。最终站起身离开了床边，韩沉听见他的脚步声在病房里回荡着，夹杂着一声不大不小的落锁的声音。  
井然再回来的时候，站在床边像是犹豫了好一会儿，才凑过去，双手撑在韩沉的枕边，给了他一个长而缠绵的亲吻。  
亲吻总是那么容易撩拨起情欲，等到井然退开时，韩沉只觉得下腹的热度又增加了一层。站在床边的男人深吸了一口气，终于蹬掉自己的鞋子，爬到了床上。  
“井然？”韩沉低声喊他。  
“我帮你。”  
说完这句话，井然调整了一下姿势，膝盖跪着，手肘撑在床铺上，腰塌了下去，臀部就不得不高高地翘起来，从韩沉的角度看，显得格外得撩拨人心。  
男人皱着眉头看着眼前的性器，然后试探性地用嘴唇包住了那东西的顶端。温热的口腔包裹上来的感觉实在太好，可再怎么撩拨的生理刺激都比不上“井然在为自己口交”的这个现实给人的冲击更大。韩沉几乎是一瞬间就溢出一阵呻吟，伸手轻轻抚摸住对方的后脑，用手指卷住对方的头发。  
“别勉强，你不用这样。”  
井然已经试探着将他的阴茎吞下去了大半，此时此刻抬起眼来，有些天真地眨了眨眼睛，显得淫靡又纯情。  
韩沉喘息着：“你不用做到这一步。”  
井然的舌头包裹着他的性器缓慢地动了起来，男人的技巧实在是有些生涩，吞吐也显得有些机械。男性的气息呛得他又盈满了一眼眶的泪水，睫毛一扑闪就落了下来。  
“你别……”  
井然吐出那东西，从下至上地望着他，“我想这么做。”  
“可是你不舒服。”  
“你舒服吗？”井然眨了眨眼睛，见对方不回答，又像是猫咪一样舔了舔手里性器的顶端，弄得韩沉忍不住地吸了一口气。  
“舒服。”韩沉望着他，温柔地笑起来，“我很开心。”  
“那就好。”  
眼前的人从面颊一路红到耳根，他又垂着眼睛缓缓地把那东西吞了回去，节奏有些缓慢地吞吞吐吐。他实在是没有什么经验，牙齿的磕碰也无法避免。但微弱的痛感反而给了韩沉更加真实的感觉，也令他愈发地兴奋起来。井然尽量把嘴张大了，却还是没法将整根吞下，无法吞咽下去的口水混合着晶莹的粘液沾在他的嘴唇上，让他本来就泛着粉色的唇显得更为情色而诱人。好几次他吞得深了，那东西便戳到他的喉头，让他忍不住地干呕，但缩紧的喉咙反而给了韩沉更大的快感。韩沉抑制住按住对方往里顶撞的冲动，轻轻地喊他的名字。  
井然抬起头，眼泪顺着眼角往下流，目光里却是满是缱绻的爱意。  
视觉和心理上的刺激比生理上甚至还要更胜一筹，来回几次，韩沉终于没忍住射了出来。井然退得不够及时，浓浊的白色液体几乎射了他满嘴，还有部分沾染在他的脸颊和嘴角。  
他眨了眨眼睛，一下捂住自己的嘴唇，近乎有些慌乱地爬下床去，钻进了病房自带的浴室里。  
——TBC——


End file.
